Tearstained Crystals
by Silver Sailor Ganymede
Summary: Slight DiamondSapphire. Diamond thinks about the reality of Crystal Tokyo and about the true reason he and his brother joined the Dark Moon. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

**_(A.N This is for you, Yaz. Thanks for providing me with the inspiration to write this!)_**

Tearstained Crystals  
By Silver Sailor Ganymede 

Crystal Tokyo was the utopia that man had always dreamed about. It was the most wondrous, peaceful and glorious civilisation ever seen in our universe, a place where strife, pain, loss, hatred, war and all other negative states had been forgotten and were thought to be things that existed only in myth. Or at least that's how it would have seemed…

In truth, Crystal Tokyo was corrupt, a selfish city lead by a proud Queen who was of Lunarian descent, one with no Earth blood and therefore no right to claim Earth's throne. Many protested against this, and those who did not heed her warning were thrown from grace to land in a Hell-like world. There was no peace in Crystal Tokyo, nor was it a utopia. It was not a place where all negative emotions were forgotten… no, they ran riot, man's passion and anger overruling his judgement. Do not tell me that I am wrong, that everything you have previously read is true and that I am nothing but a liar; I speak the truth, I know what happened; I was there, I was born in to the Hell that was Crystal Tokyo. I think you will know my name; all Earthlings do and they think me a heretic, a madman. My name is Diamond… Prince Diamond of the Black Moon family.

As a child I had nothing: nothing but my own faith and my love for my brother, whom I stood by through thick and thin. He was the only thing in my life that I knew would always be there, and it was for him that I did what I did. I joined the Black Moon, the cult of Wiseman, not because of a lust for power and a want to take Earth for my own; no, I did it for Sapphire, for my brother.

Of course, no one would ever record that in a history book. No one would ever say that the Prince of the Black Moon has a heart; no, they want people to believe that we are demons, evil, and heartless as the youma. In reality that could not be farther from the truth. No, I joined Wiseman for Sapphire, for my brother, in order that we both could truly live rather than just survive.

I remember the day I told Sapphire that I had joined Wiseman, that I was one of the Black Moon and that soon he too would be. I remember the silence that fell between us and enveloped the back alley like a shroud. His beautiful eyes, eyes that were as beautiful and deep as the crystal after which he had been named, were filled with tears. He clung to me and asked me why I had done what I had. I did not answer, merely kissed him and thus he fell silent.

Now you must understand me when I say that we were closer than we should have been. Why, how could our relationship not have been 'too close' by the standards of Crystal Tokyo? We were all each other had and so I eventually found myself loving Sapphire not as a brother should, but I the way a lover would. I may have appeared obsessed with the Moon-Queen, but it was not with finding her love that I was obsessed; no, I was obsessed with her death; I wanted nothing more than to seduce and murder her with my own hands.

Yes, I appeared to be infatuated with the Moon-Queen and Sapphire feigned love for Prisma, the eldest of the Ayakashi sisters. Of course I felt nought but loathing for the Moon-Queen and Sapphire truly felt nothing more than friendship with Prisma, but of course neither of us could reveal our true feeling for each other. 

But I digress, I must continue. I remember our time with the Black Moon, how we all served Wiseman as blindly as the White Moon served the Moon-Queen. I lost the true reason I had become one of the Black Moon as a lust for power slowly consumed my heart and soul. Sapphire was the only one who was not truly deeply affected, and I now know that my transformation from loving to cruel, from warm to cold, from caring to completely heartless, hurt him deeply. I did not see it at the time, but now I know that it broke his very soul.

And then it happened, the very thing which I had joined the Black Moon to prevent happening. None other than the one with whom I, in my foolishness, had entrusted our lives murdered Sapphire. Wiseman killed my brother, and it was all my fault. I should have died in his place.

I too eventually fell at the hands of the Wiseman and met my fate in the most unlikely way. I died protecting the child Moon-Queen, the one whom I hated all my life. I died protecting her from Wiseman, not because I had lost my sanity after Sapphire's death, though in truth I nearly did. No, I died protecting her because of the love I knew she felt for her child, the brat-princess whom Wiseman had seduced to the darkness in much the same that he had with many others including myself.

And so now I am here, between life and death, a tormented spirit unable to move on. For I am here in the fifth dimension for eternity, damned. I shall never find happiness nor love again, for he is gone from me. Sapphire is gone. My brother… my companion… my lover… lost to me. But I will always love him, and I will always remember him. I will always remember her loyalty to me and his love for me; I will always remember his happiness and how it shone through even in the darkest of times when we were children; I will always remember him, always, but most of all I shall never forget his eyes. His beautiful eyes that once shone as bright as the crystals after which he was named… but those crystals were tearstained towards the end, and I, fool that I was, did not see it. Yes, I will always remember his eyes, his beautiful sapphire-like eyes that reflected all that they saw. I will always remember those beautiful tearstained crystals.


End file.
